icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bunnyboo50
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:The Valerie Show/@comment-Bunnyboo50-20100505225458 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DanTD (Talk) 23:05, May 5, 2010 Check out my blog If you wish, you can see the blog I posted, and it may give you some insight. Or not. Roxas82 22:54, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Talking to CreddieNirandaLover If you keep talking to CreddieNirandaLover the way you did with your last two comment, I will block you from this wiki for two weeks. You´ve been warned. And: iCarly is just for entertainment, it´s not worth ripping each other apart over Creddie or Seddie. Keep a level head and use your energy for more important things. Sincerely, Mak23686 20:27, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I thought she was rude to me the last two coments she made to me and I get mad at people who belittle me, sorry. Can you forgive me. -Bunnyboo50 4:38, July 10 (UTC) ☆ If you are nice now and stop calling for a fight with her, we´re cool. Mak23686 20:45, July 11, 2010 (UTC) 'Kay. Say, are you the creator of the wiki, just asking. -Bunnyboo50 4:58 July 10, 2010 (UTC) No, I´ve just been an admin here for about two weeks now. It was created by Isoph, but he hasn´t been online for half a year. Mak23686 21:09, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Seddie / Creddie fight Fighting over Creddie or Seddie is just pointless. iCarly is a little TV show for our entertainment, not anything important, as I said before, it´s not worth fighting over. If I were Dan Schneider, I would end iCarly with neither couple happening and then, all the people who fought over the couples so hard would feel very, very stupid. By the way, the best way to make friends here is to work hard to make this wiki better. In the end, you will earn the respect of the fans of the pages you work on (at least it worked for me). Mak23686 03:41, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Great idea. By the way, who's Seddie lover? He/she, seems to be a pretty good person. Please write back. '-Bunnyboo50' 12:08, July 16, 2010 (UTC) @Creddie Niranda Lover & @Seddie Lover Look, I would block you if I could, but I CANT.' Creddie Niranda Lover didn't do anything wrong!!!' She wanted to clear up some things, and It wasn't right of you to blame her. @Seddie lover Was WRONG. This is all so dumb, and I hope you understand that!!!!! -Creddie4ever Calm it down!! @Creddie4ever told you everything. What she put above it's true. If @Seddie Lover couldn't understand it, or face it Its not my problem!! I just said the truth. Sometimes the truth hurts. But that's better that believing in something that's fantasy. And it's on a TV show!! You exajerated when I said I broke her heart: it's a TV SHOW!! Wake up!! Date cuenta mijita, she was wrong. She's a human bean, we can all be wrong. And you didn't even know what I told her, it is something between US.., you don't need to interphere; you had done enogh to me!! And don't worry about @Seddie Lover..I sent her an apology. If you didn't see it, well that's another thing. And if she was that sensible, she wouldn't feel good in the middle of a fight. iCarly wikia, is mostly a war between ships: I never wanted to include her in the fighting..she seemed so innocent. She just thinker that I was insulting her. I'll try to chase her to the victorious wikia to talk to her about it, just to say I'm sorry if I hurted her with the truth. And don't call be selfish, coz' this isn't about seddie or creddie anymore. And it's our problem; between her AND me, no one else. So stop writting mean things to me. And...listen, as a friend I tell you: If she's happy in Victorious wikia, let her go. Maybe she'll be better there. When things cool down between all of us, you could go to the victorious wikia, so that you're with her and you can protect her from other people..not like me, coz' I never was an enemy to her. But heartless people may hurt her on purpose. So, if she means all what you said about her as your true friend, follow my advice. Trust me, if she once was your best friend, she will :) Let's stop this fight between us, it's no use. We're just hurting ourselves. Why don't we get together and try to heal @Seddie Lover's heart? :) And then, when it's alright..you chose: staying at iCarly wikia,,or protecting and being with @Seddie Lover again in the victorious wikia. It's your choice. But let's fix this between her. What do you say?? :) Creddie Niranda Lover Us Buttheads Need to Stop! ♪I see you more as a rival against me. Plus, @Seddie Lover wasn't wrong. You were telling her what YOU thought of Seddie. You and me were acting like buttheads since we both met each other. I do know you have feelings, and including me. Now @Seddie Lover's gone because of your opinion to her and she totally lost herself. I'm so upset.... furious enough to punch my wall. WHHHHHY! Go Talk to her to see if she's there?! WHHHY!! I'm starting to get desprate!!!!!!! Hello! Hello! Yello! Long time, no see, huh! I missed you! If you need me, I'll be making my User Page! For the MILLIONTH Time... I Don't want to block you. I was mad at you for being mean to @Creddie Niranda Lover. I kinda overreacted. Im SO Sorry, Hope you can forgive me. -Creddie4ever Hiya! I'm a Seddie-shipper as well. Check out my new Seddie blog! (and leave a comment) Unfortunatley, a Creddie shipper read it and got teed off at me... Whatever. Here's the link: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Susieboo22/Creddie_fans,_look_away! Susieboo22 22:46, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Look. Im SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO Sorry! I will say that 100000,00000,0000,000 times if i have to! I was in a really bad mood that day, but I really want to be your friend since you are so nice to @Seddie Lover. Please please Forgive me!!!!! Creddie4ever Why I blocked you guys because your bickering was bad for the atmosphere of this wiki. I didn´t really like to do it, but I thought you should have a warning and some time to calm down. Mak23686 19:36, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I once wrote a warning in the Creddie comments, I thought that was sufficient. Mak23686 19:53, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Sorry, but powerpuff girls just aren´t my thing. Mak23686 04:59, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't really know what the PowerPuff girls are and I'm don't really like cartoon except Scooby Doo when I was a kid Sorry DevonAndersen 01:29, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ... Yes I am. I'm just have opinions like everyone else. XxCreddieShipperxX 18:35, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Immature for having opinions? XxCreddieShipperxX 23:35, October 4, 2010 (UTC) -- SeddieBerserker talk 03:39, October 8, 2010 (UTC) creddie rivals yeah I see you have something bad with CreddieNirandaLover. all i have to say is i don't like her either. she's actually really rude to me. Good luck! SeddieLover26 16:41, October 24, 2010 (UTC) SeddieLover26 Hello! Yello! Hello! Yello, Bunnyboo! And you know it, I will soooo luv iStart A Fanwar! It will be the MOST unforgettable iCarly episode EVVVVVVEEER, EEEEEEEE!!!!! I will be watching EVERY Seddie moment in the episode! I made a bet to my sis, and if Seddie wins, she dresses like a sunshine. But if I lose Creddie wins, I'll be force to get a rabies shot, my mom put a doctor's appointment if I do (but she really regrets it). But if neither win, me and Violet have to switch identities for one day in class. hello What you wrote causing the WARNING You wrote about hitting Dan with a baseball bat from your mama. Remember? And 2 other times commenting Dan needed to get hurt because you disliked his non-shipping plot in iStart a Fanwar. Watch it! You've done this too many times now, and I'm getting tired of your repetitive problems. You've been blocked at least once, and warned once now. Your page says about yourself, 'I'm friendly, sweet...I am fearless and like to play rough." You aren't friendly and sweet, and you are playing too rough. Please tone it down on your language in comments, and be sweet as your page says you are. Otherwise, you will be playing with fire and will get terribly burned. No more violent words or threats against Dan or anybody else or you will be BLOCKED--again for a long time. Katydidit 17:58, November 20, 2010 (UTC) STOP the ship-warring and Inappropriate Comments Bunnyboo50, you have to stop the constant ship-warring and making Inappropriate Comments you have been making on the Creddie page. It's gone far enough now, and I deleted your latest ranting on that page because it was inappropriate. You are out-of-control. We know you hate Creddie, so stop posting your hate comments about Creddie and to Creddie supporters on that page. If you can't be civil and polite on that page, then do NOT post on Creddie anymore. I'm warning you not to post inappropriately again on Creddie or anyone's page or I will BLOCK you for a full month, because you haven't yet learned your lesson and you are acting like a baby and I will then treat you as one. Is that clear? Katydidit 13:17, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Bunnyboo, I'm back from school..... kinda. I went over to Seddie Lover's place, she said that you'll have to accept it for now. But on the temporily side, she gave more tips on "wikia". I do suppurt Seddie, but I'm okay with Creddie, Daisy & Violet think their nothing but heartless thugs, but I think otherwise their cute and friendly. Violet thought there was a lot mess up about me. i'm not sure if she's right about that.... but Daisy (a.k.a Seddie Lover) has been studying at libaries and going to Girl Scouts with me sailing brownies. It's part of our honor to do good deeds. Daisy misses you, but you'll have to respect the fact she's gone, so no more tears, please. i'll always potect you Bunny! Plus, people have to see the good side at things. So I'll be your good-lucky partner or a sister. HIGH-DEE-GEE! Bunnyboo? Are you there? Are you still sad? Please don't be. I'll call Seddie Lover to get on and see you? She said that she can't, I'm so sorry for you. Violet, well, she thought my life is messed up. Bunnyboo you know everytime I cry I think about cute bunnies and dolphins, including unicorns, tee hee tee hee! Dear Bunnyboo, As time and time goes on, many people are against you. Even if the world is against, I'll alawys be by your side. Plus, ever since I got off this wiki I got the Law School Badge, Helping Elders Badge, and the Defender Badge for Girls Scouts! @Katydidit is getting more and more serious and stricter about this. I'm not against this guy or any, but whatever is up with him, he thinks your TOTALLY evil!! Can you believe this dude! I hate violence! He even threathen to ban you FOREVER!! He is trying to ruin you and maybe others. Can't he listen to me!! It is obiovous now he made you leave. But if everyone's against you Bunnyboo, just you know, that you can always count on me to be on your side. From Seddie Lover Dear Bunnyboo, Everybody seems to be against you. Luckily I got the Law School Badge in Girls Scouts, and I'm a real wiz, People like Creddie 4 real (obivously), 7creddie5, Katydidit, Omgitme, and Purple2, and maybe even more is against you. You poor thing! I will help, even if my life depends on it! Your a special friend to everyone on your wiki, and this special friend will get ya back! Plus, I bet the first thing if you got here they'll block, and be waiting for you! This is a very strict eirvonment, I don't like it, it just causes more and more violence! But don't worry! This rockin' girl is here! From Seddie Lover P.S: Creddie 4 real is sooo sassy just as Violet! Blog Good work! I really liked your blog, it was well written and you have natural talent for stuff like that! Seddiegirl98 03:07, December 19, 2010 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 Yeah I am in this person is just stirring up all sorts of problems, I'm in if u r! I really don't know what we can do I mean to @KKizzle20 it is amusing her which is hilarious! But I don't know what to do she keeps calling you rude names. 7creddie5 06:11, December 19, 2010 (UTC)7creddie5 Emezer No, I haven´t been watching the whole time, I just woke up. Believe me, if I had not been sleeping, he wouldn´t have posted that many comments. I IP-blocked him for 6 months (more than I usually would because he hasn´t done ANYTHING useful), so he can´t do anything for that time (unless he uses a different computer). If he continues to behave that way when his block expires, he will be blocked permanently. Mak23686 07:18, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Heya! Hi Bunnyboo50! I really love your name! I absolutely love Bunnies! So anyways, hope you're okay with Emezer. She/he is pretty rough. I really wished I could've helped you out before. And I see you are a huge Seddie lover. I so had enough of Emezer. She/he really needs to get blocked by an admin before he does anything else. Her/his comments in the Creddie page (or any other page) is soooooo hurtful. Hope you're okay with her/him. Write back! Creddie4444 07:49, December 19, 2010 (UTC) HEY!!!!!! I really do think ur cool bunnyboo50! I had fun tonight with that huge fight with Emezer! On my page I have a box that has all my friends in it and I added u because ur awesome!!!!!!!!!!!7creddie5 07:53, December 19, 2010 (UTC)7creddie5 Hey, I love bunnies too!!!!!!!!!! They used to be my fav animal but deep down they still are!7creddie5 06:17, December 21, 2010 (UTC)7creddie5 Inaccurate CATEGORIES 'Movie Villains' and 'Minor Antagonists' are not accurate Categories for iStart a Fanwar, and has been undone. The reasoning is the episode *contains* those categories, but the categories describe PEOPLE. An example where Minor Antagonists is accurate would be 'Nora' in iPsycho. Do you see the difference now? You aren't the only one who makes that common mistake. A category has to be directly related to the page name itself, not indirectly with a person who makes an appearance *in* that page. Katydidit 04:18, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Meanwhile In the PnF Wiki, there are lots of blogs for deletion. Since some of them are nonsense. —'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 04:10, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Help? What do you need help with? :( Cartoonprincess 23:27, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Creddieiscute Hey, don't worry about this person that's vandalizing the Seddie page. I saw when Emezer was doing the same thing to the Creddie page, but hopefully this time "Creddieiscute" will be blocked faster. I really think that these are the same people though, because of the vandalisms happening so close to each other.. It's good that you're defending all the pages though! IgnaLovesPancakes 03:19, December 24, 2010 (UTC)IgnaLovesPancakes no hard done?!?!?! Hi there: I read you comment on isaved your life page and I wanted to say that I didn't mean to be rude or something I just wrote a comment so I wanted to apologize about anything bad I said and ask you to be friends cause I don't want any enimies on the wiki... FFF T 16:43, December 24, 2010 (UTC) iStart Over Thank you for the nice "invite" to read iStart Over :) I would really like to read it. But could you, maybe when your done, put all parts in one blog? It's really taking a lot of time searching for every part. And Maybe without all those spaces? It would be awesome if you could do that, I read the first two parts, and it's an awesome story! -- See you, Alica123 00:26, December 25, 2010 (UTC) -------------------------------------- Oh, kay :D I just overflew part 8. I'll read everything when it's all done(because I hate to be in the middle of something and then have to wait until I can watch/read the rest). Again, it's an awesome story. You should put it on FF too ! :) Antagonist users I don´t think they are the same person (can´t prove it, of course). I already blocked CreddieIsBETTAH some months ago, and as for the others, I usually give people an IP block, so the only way for them to come back would be if they use another computer. IF they do that, the only way to get rid of them is to block them again and again. Mak23686 19:37, December 26, 2010 (UTC) iStart Over iStart Over is an amazing fanfiction! I love it soo much, and I can't stop reading it! Keep up the good work!!! SunriseDaisy 19:00, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Your fanfiction Hey, I think someone is using your blogs...Mazznick 21:46, December 30, 2010 (UTC)Mazznick Seddie Lover is blocked until Jan. 10 Seddie Lover is blocked until 18:12 (UTC), January 10, 2011 which is 12:12pm in the Eastern Time zone, so don't expect a reply on your message about her hair color or anything else until after that date/time. Katydidit 08:03, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Categories We have a limit of seven categories per page in order to keep this wiki organized. If you add categories, please make sure not to exceed that limit. Also, if you put up categories that are a combination of two others (Example: "Minor Antagonists" is a combination of "Minor characters" and "Villains"), remove the original categories; that way, you can add them without exceeding the limit. Sincerely, Mak23686 08:44, January 8, 2011 (UTC) sonic wiki What was going on with the incident on Sonic News Network? Edward Rankin 19:11, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Emezer! Hi! I'm here to warn you. Emezer's back under the name Emezer2. They edited your page. And they edited 7creddie5's page! I just thought I'd tell you even though you probably realised your info has gone. Sorry, if I've interupted anything :) Magicboots 09:11, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, wait, they've been blocked again! We are all safe... Until next time... Magicboots 09:19, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Emezer Hi Bunnyboo50! I will always try to keep this wiki safe from an enemy no matter what! And BTW, Seddie FTW! :) Cya! ICarlyRulez5101 21:27, January 10, 2011 (UTC)ICarlyRulez5101 ;) Peace! Wanna be friends! You seem as random as ME!!!!!!!! Wanna friends, lol I type bad so I almost typed beer! ByeSeddie is love 06:00, January 11, 2011 (UTC)Seddie is love Re: Points / Badges I´m sorry, I can´t help you with that. Your friend could try contacting the wiki staff (Special:Contact) and ask them about this. Mak23686 19:24, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bunnybean!! Just stopped by to say hey to one of my favorite Seddie friends!! =D *PLEASE* don't leave... None of us hate you or are mad at you so *please* don't feel guilty, and *please* don't leave!!!! I've created *tons* of alter-egos, trust me. One of them was actually on the internet, except it was on Nick.com. It's okay! We can put all this behind us and start over...okay???? We all love you, Cartoonprincess 17:18, February 2, 2011 (UTC) course i have :DDDDD Sure!! Yayy!!! wanna help me try to get to 13k?????? just post random things :DD NeveisCheese☼ 06:46, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bunnyboo50, of course i want to be friends with you, but how do you add friends cause i can't find it. - From Princess Ariana New Pages Before you start adding pages, remember to make sure that we don't already have page for that character, like what you did with the "Stacy" article: we already have an article for Stacey Dillsen. Parstin32 03:39, February 18, 2011 (UTC) A Talk... Hey Bunny! Well I'm kind of upset right now. I might sound immature when I say this. But everytime I make a blog Seddieftwyea just has to make one too! It's like she's trying to compete with me and I'm getting tired of it. I mean everytime. I just might be paranoid... I'll go talk to her. I don't want to put you in the middle LOL. But my blogs were already high when Cartoonkazoo was here... She's not answering. Oh well lol.. Too shy to try out. I'm sooo sorry Bunny!! My voice will probably sound like a chipmunk LOL. Churchpants 00:05, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Bunnyboo50. : ) I'm TopessaSeddie and I really like to be your friend. : ) Emoticons How do you put those emoticons? Are too beautiful! : ) : ) TopessaSeddie The Spammer Been blocked for a week, after several warnings. If it happens again, he/she will be permanently blocked. Parstin32 01:49, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Im Back! Hi, Bunnyboo50! Im glad to see you again. Yes, I will be here for a long time, unless someone is mean to me or theres a fight going on.. Anyway, Have you heard from Seddielover/ CreddieLover yet? Or did they log off the wiki? Oh, and How are my Sistas Doing? (a.k.a Emlick96 and CreddieNirandalover) -Creddie4ever Carly+Freddie=Creddie 15:27, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello : ) : ) TopessaSeddie Categories Please stay within the limit of seven (7) categories per page. Sincerely, Mak23686 20:48, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi is Princess Ariana, how do you create a new page?- Princess Ariana